Nobody
by Kikue Ryuzuki
Summary: Matthew Williams was very quiet. He was so quiet, people never noticed him. He was so unnoticed, that he was almost invisible. People always forgot him, or mistaken him for his brother. Now it's only up to two people to help him turn into somebody everyone can remember. But will someone try to make him into someone that doesn't exist entirely? Prucan Ruscan and Ass whoopings.
1. Chapter 1

I guess you can call me nobody. No one notices me, so I might as well be. Sure, people notice me at times, but they just think I am my brother or they just don't remember me. They only person that honestly remembers me is dad, But I never get to see him that much because of his job. My name is Matthew Williams.

I was going to a new school, some world academy or something. My dad dropped me off and helped me get my bags out of the car. This place looked like a hell hole to me. There were a few people walking into the building, because most of the kids are already settled inside. There was me, a girl with white hair, and another one with dark brown, with a curl sticking out of the left side of her head. As I dragged my bags inside, I noticed how huge this place was. There was a man who I assumed was the principal, standing right in front of the door. No one was in the hall but him, so I guess most kids were in class. "Hello, you two must be the new students!" He said. He looked at the two girls but not me. The brown haired girl with the curl pointed to me. "Don't forget that kid." She said, and the man and the girl looked at her uncomprehendingly. "The blonde kid!" She yelled, and the two finally noticed me. This girl muttered something under her breath, but no one heard. "Ah! Sorry, your names must be…" He pointed to the white haired girl. "Kikue Honda…" Then to me, "Matthew Williams…" And to the last girl, "Romana Vargas! My sweet sweet granddaughter!" He smiled and clasped his hands together. "Welcome to our school, I shall guide you three to your dorms." He smiled, and we followed him. "First Mr. Williams dorm!" He said cheerfully. God this guy was too sweet to be a principal.

It was a long walk until he stopped in front of a door. "Gilbert and Vladmir might still be in here, those two always over sleep for some reason." The man waved me off and so did Romana. She's nice…

As soon as I open the door, I saw three beds. One empty, and two filled. "He wasn't kidding…" I muttered to myself as I opened my bags. First I opened my bag with my clothes in it. I neatly folded them and put them into a dresser. Then, I opened the other one that contained personal items, and out pops Kumajiro, my pet bear. I fell back onto one of the beds and screamed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I Yelled, and the I heard two groans. "Get off mee…" The tired voice said. I noticed that I was sitting on one of the boys. "Ah, sorry! I'm so sorry!" I said, getting off the man as he sat up. And he proceeded to throw his pillow at me. "Meanie!" He said, he sounded like a five year old. I rolled my eyes and sat in front of the bag. "What the hell are you doing here!" I said. I heard the man shuffle to get up. I looked behind me to see a man in a black tank top and black boxers covered in yellow chicks. He had very pale skin, red eyes, and white hair. An albino. "You must be the new kid! Why do you have a stuffed bear?" He asked. "I don't know I'm trying to find that out!" I said in a annoyed tone. "Who are you?" Kumajiro said, and I sighed. "I'm your owner, Matthew!" I said, and the albino poked my shoulder. "What?" I said quietly, and he smiled. "My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, what is yours?" He asked me, and I sighed. "Matthew, my name is Matthew Williams…" I said silently. "Well, nice to meet ya Matthew!" He said, and I picked up Kumajiro and put him on the floor. Then I started to unload the maple syrup I brung. I always need maple syrup. Gilbert stared as I unloaded at least fifteen bottles of maples syrup and put in in the second drawer.

Gilbert didn't speak to me when I finished packing. So I stood up and left, not knowing what to do, but I saw kids entering their dorms. I saw Romana walking down the hall. Was it time for lunch? I had no idea. "Come on Matthew, it's lunch time…" She said, I was right! Gilbert shut the door behind me after I picked up Kumajiro and left. "So is the principal really your grandfather?" I asked, and she nodded. "Sadly, but I have three brothers that go here, so it's not like I'm the only one he's going to torture." She chuckled, and I laughed too. I noticed people glaring at Romana. She was smiling, like she didn't care. She wasn't wearing the same thing she entered with, she was now wearing camouflage pants, and black tank top and combat boots. Others were wearing fancy dresses or designer clothes. And she also cut her hair? Why would she do that here? Couldn't she have done it at home? She looked up at me and noticed my confused face. "Don't worry, they aren't staring me because I'm wearing these clothes, they are staring because I have a bad rep around here." She put her hands behind her head. I tilted my head in confusion, and I was going to ask why, but I heard someone yell.

"ROMANA!" A male voice screeched as someone began parting the halls. The sound got closer. And then it stopped. A boy who looked just like Romana, just a male was standing before us. "I told you to meet me in the library!" He whined, fuming with anger. Romana smiled. "Well shit Lovino, I was just hanging with my new buddy Mattie!" She protested, patting my shoulder. Lovino around. I guess he didn't see me either. She pushed me infront of her. "HIM YOU BASTARD!" She yelled, and Lovino finally looked at me. He then proceeded to look at me from top to bottom. "You're lucky he looks harmless…" He said in a dark tone, walking past us, parting the halls again. "So to answer your next question," She continued. I looked straight at her. "I once got in a fight with one of the rudest, dumbest, ugliest, meanest bitch in this school because she was pushing around my younger friend Suzune. She's like twelve. So I went over there, told her off, beat her ass in hand to hand combat, and she ran off. My brother said she had spread a rumor that I'm a whore or something. Blah blah I don't care and that's the end." I looked shocked. "Wait, do you mean Natalia?" I said. I heard Natalia and her brother was the two scariest people around here! Their older sister was pretty nice. Romana nodded as she stopped in front of the cafeteria. "Hey maybe we could sit next to FRANCIS!" She swung the door open. Everyone stared at her. A lot with disgust and few with happiness. I saw a table containing six people. I saw Gilbert sitting there. "How the fuck did he get here! He didn't even leave the dorm!" I said quietly. He must of passed us when Lovino stopped us. Romana ran over to the table, pulling me with her. "Hi guys!" She said happily, her curl now in the shape of a heart. "Hi Romana!" A blonde said, and she got even happier. I guess that was Francis. "Guys this is my new buddy Matthew! Say hi mattie!" Romana said, and I shyly waved at the table. They all looked at her, like she was a madman or something. "I don't see anyone." A man with brown messy hair said. She jerked me closer to the table. "HIM!" Romana yelled, and the people at the table's eyes looked less confused. "Oh…" said a boy with dirty blonde hair and weird looking eyebrows. One girl with a flower in her hair stood up and stared closely at me. "Hey isn't this the guy with the syrup supply in your dorm you were talking about Gilbert?" She said, and Gilbert's face flushed. He nodded and I tilted my head. "He really is as cute as you said!" She sung, and Gilbert stood up. "Shut up Liz!" He cried, looking at me. I looked sort of unamused. This happened before, and in the end, it was all just a lie. I didn't want to talk about that. Romana almost jumped across the table when she hugged Francis. "Hungry…" Kumajiro said, and I sat him down. And the boy who sat beside Liz stared. "That bear just talked…." He said, and Gilbert started laughing. "It's just a toy! Idiot! Right Matthew?" Gilbert said to me. I tilted my head. "No, he's real, who told you he was fake?" I said. Before he could respond, I noticed that Romana was gone. Then there was a large crash that echoed through the lunchroom. I turned around to see a large crowd. What just happened? Where did Romana go?!


	2. Chapter 2

I walked over to the large group and pushed my way through, even though no one noticed me. I saw Romana kicking some girl. It was Natalia! "Romana stop!" I said loudly, and everyone noticed me this time. Romana turned to me, then turned back around. Ivan was standing right there, with a dark purple aura around him. "You hurt my sister, da?" He said, and people started leaving. Everyone except the people at the table. They were watching, as if they were scared. Romana smiled flipped her hair. "Yeah I did…" she said. Damn, she really is fearless. I noticed there were still a few kids at the door watching. Where was the principal or something? I saw Ivan take something out of his coat. A pipe?! "Who carries a pipe around school?" I said quietly as I back up a little. "Hi down there!" a voice called. Everyone looked up to see a boy with dark brown almost black hair hanging from one of the beams on the ceiling. He had a curl just like Romana's. He was wearing a black vest but a white shirt. "Ivan, were you going to hurt my sweet sister? You know what happened last time you did…" The boy then pulled out some daggers from his vest. Who lets them get away with this?! "Tazio!" yelled the boy with the messy brown hair from the table. The boy smiled and waved. "Now, back on topic, which one do you want lodged into your skull this time? A poisonous one? Maybe the one that makes you sleep! A paralyzing one? Or maybe all three!" Ivan rolled his eyes. The so called Tazio character jumped down from the beam and right onto Ivan's shoulders. "You people are scary…" I mumbled as Romana stood next to me. "I know…" She said smiling. One of her teeth were missing! "Uh… Your… tooth, it's-" "I know!" She said smiling. When we focused back on the other two, they were trying to kill each other! "Romana tell them to stop!" I said desperately. "Why?" She said pouting. She wanted to see someone die. The Tazio kid was blocking all the pipe attacking with his forearm! "I don't want anyone to get hurt!" I said even louder. She sighed in disappointment. "Fine, FRATELLO STOP IT NOW!" She yelled, and the boy literally froze up. Ivan also stopped attacking and looked at me. He smiled, but not creepily. "Thank you very much!" he said sweetly like a child. I blushed alittle and smiled. "You're welcome." Romana sighed and looked at me. She shook her head. I saw Tazio climbing back up onto one of the beams. Ivan walked toward me. "What's your name? My name is Ivan!" He said, and I put my hands behind my back. "My name is Matthew…" I said shyly. He chuckled a little. "Okay Matvey!" He said, and he walked off.

(No one's pov)

Everyone stood in silence for a few seconds, and then the door flew open. Romana and Tazio sighed. "What happened I heard there was a fight are my beautiful grandchildren alright!" The principal. Romana rolled her eyes and Tazio laughed. "Yeah we're fine." Tazio said. "But my beautiful granddaughters were attacked by Ivan!" The principal ran over to hug the two. Romana moved out of the way but Tazio hugged him. Everyone tilted their heads. "grand…daughters?" everyone said at the same time. But Romana called Tazio brother? And she looks like a boy! "Ah, I thought you guys knew! Tazio here is my twin sister!" Romana said, and everyone still looked confused. "I just dress up as a boy because it's so much cooler!" Tazio said happily. "Well if you two are okay, I'll be on my way!~" The principal left the cafeteria. "Maybe it's because you're still talking like a boy Tazio…" Romana whispered. Tazio realized this and rubbed the back of her head. She coughed and talked is a lovely and slightly deep voice. (Think of Erza Scarlet's voice) Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio all laid their heads on the table. Roderich froze, Arthur fainted, and Elizabeta face palmed. Matthew was shocked. "But isn't Tazio a boy's name?" Matthew asked, slightly concerned. Tazio put her finger up to say something, but then she remembered. "Holy shit! I gotta go!" She ran out the cafeteria. The bad touch trio were still confused, their heads on the table. "Hey Matthew?" Romana asked, grabbing her new friend's arm and pulling him out of the cafeteria. He looked confused. "Yeah?" he said quietly. "Why does no one notice ya?" she said, putting her hands on her hips and pouting. Matthew looked down. "I dunno…" he said. It was almost a whisper. "I think I know! Speak louder!" Romana said hopefully. Matthew just stared at her. "Um…" Matthew looked away. That's exactly when Gilbert walked out of the cafeteria. "GIL! BRO!" Romana said, grabbing the boy by his shoulders. "Make Matthew awesome!" she said, and Gilbert looked down at the small boy. His hands were behind his back. When he moved his hands, he handed Matthew Kumajiro. "Okay come on time to be awesome!" Gilbert put his hand on Matthew's shoulder and started walking away from Romana. She was smiling. She knew Gilbert was going to do an awesome job.

Gilbert took Matthew outside. "Tazio here is going to help us make you awesome!" Gilbert said, and from a tree, hung Tazio. She was right behind Matthew. "I will cut you!" She said in a dark voice. "AHH!" Matthew and Gilbert screamed as Tazio jumped out of the tree a stuck a cigarette in her mouth. "You scared me! You know all the murders happening around here you gave me a heart attack!" Gilbert whined, holding his heart. "Hey Matthew." Tazio said, and Matthew looked down. "Well we have a lot of work to do! The boy won't even speak to me…" Tazio said and Gilbert sighed. "Alright Birdie come on!" Gilbert said, spinning around and grabbed Matthew's wrist. "U-Um…" Matthew stuttered, and Tazio smiled. "If you do I might tell you my secret!" Tazio said, and she laughed. Matthew and Gilbert tilted their heads. What secret didn't they already know?


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, lesson one, talking loud!" Gilbert said, pacing in front of Matthew like a drill Sergeant. Matthew sighed. Tazio was still wearing the white shirt and the vest, but it was dark than the one before. She was leaning again the tree she jumped out of to scare the two. "So I just have to talk loud?" Matthew said in his usual quiet weak voice. Tazio sighed. "Talk louder I can't hear you and I'm right here!" She yelled, and Matthew flinched. "Okay…" he said in a slightly louder voice. "Louder!" Gilbert yelled and Matthew glared. "Shut up Gil you are so loud!" Matthew yelled, and the two looked taken back. "There you go birdie!" Gilbert cheered, and Matthew sighed. "Whatever…" Matthew said in a normal sounding voice. Tazio looked down at her watch. "Oh shit… get out of here for one second!" She pushed the two into the bushes. She threw the watch at them and put out her cigarette. "What the…" Gilbert said, peeking through the bushes. A car was pulling up.

* * *

Gilbert and Matthew dragged their feet inside. How old was Tazio? Does she even go here? They kept thinking and Lovino walked up to the two. "Potato bastard and invisible bastard, what's wrong with you two?" Lovino asked, crossing his arms. Gilbert smiled. Lovino noticed Matthew! That's a step forward. Matthew sighed. "Your sister Tazio… how old is she?!" Matthew said, and Lovino froze. "She is about 17 why the fuck do you care?" Lovino said, putting his hands on his hips. "Why is she smoking…" Gilbert sighed. Lovino shrugged.

"Excuse me!" a voice rang. It was a boy, but he was about Matthew's height and he had black spikey hair that he tried to comb down. He had yellowish eyes, that glowed very brightly. "Ah excuse me do you know where Mister Tazio went?" He asked, he was holding four books, and many papers, which were falling. He was wearing grey glasses and an argyle vest with a black shirt underneath and black pants. "Ah that dumb ass is probably in the cafeteria…" Lovino said, pointing to the double doors at the end of the hall. The boy bowed and ran into the cafeteria. "Who was that?" Matthew asked, Lovino ignoring his question. Lovino and Gilbert were already at the cafeteria, peeking through the doors. "Guys!" Matthew whinned. In the cafeteria, they couldn't believe what they saw.

* * *

Arthur gave Tazio some green liquid. He was part of the magic club, so who knows what it would do. Lovino growled. "He better not hurt her or he will be eating gravel for the next three weeks!" Lovino said angrily. Tazio drank it. The boy that they were talking to earlier was looking down and kicking his feet. "Ah that's better! Thanks Artie!" Tazio said. The boy voice she used was… different. Before Matthew could go in to investigate. He was pulled back by a large hand. He was dragged around the corner. "What the he- Ivan?" Matthew was going to scream, but he saw that it was Ivan. "Hello Matvey!" Ivan said happily. "Why did you pull me here?" Matthew said, he was very confused.

"So what you are saying is that you want to take me on a date?" Matthew said, holding his head. Ivan nodded. "Da, that sounds about right!" Ivan said. God he was so childish, it was cute! "Fine…" Matthew said. He couldn't have said no. He was just so cute! "Okay! See you at eight!" Ivan said, smirking evilly before walking away. "Weird…" he said, walking the opposite way, before bumping into Arthur. "Alfred! You idiot watch where you are going!" He yelled. Matthew got scared now. "I-I'm not Alfred…" Matthew mumbled, but Arthur pushed him out the way and kept walking on. Matthew looked down at his feet and continued walking on.

* * *

When Matthew got to his room, he sat on his bed. He knew he was supposed to be in class, but he didn't feel like it. Sooner or later, all classes were over. It was almost eight and Matthew decided he was just going to throw on another hoodie. Minutes later, Ivan knocked at his door. Matthew opened it, and Ivan grabbed his hand. "Hurry Matvey we don't want to be late!" Ivan said, running out of the dorm. Matthew was confused. Late for what? Weren't they just going to the park?


End file.
